Dangerous Minds
.png |enemy= Ancient Spiders |wu=Hoduku Mouse | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 2 | story number = 24 |epcount= 37 |music=Kevin Manthei |editor= Christopher D. Lozinski |producer = Christy Hui |network = Kids' WB |production code = 224 | writer = Stephen Sustarsic | director = Mike Milo | broadcast date = May 14, 2005 | prev = Something Jermaine | next = Judging Omi | video = 37 - Dangerous Minds }} "Dangerous Minds" is the thirty-seventh episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Stephen Sustarsic. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on May 14, 2005. __TOC__ Overview The Xiaolin travel several miles beneath the Earth's surface to search for a newly revealed Shen Gong Wu, the Hoduku Mouse. When Jack and his Worm-bots arrive, the cavern begins to collapse and deadly spiders appear, forcing both sides to retreat. When they both try to retrieve the Hoduku Mouse, they partner up to get rid of the spiders, but this alliance ends when a Xiaolin Showdown is called on the Mouse. When it is destroyed, Omi and Chase Young are split from their respective sides, Chase brings Omi back to his lair to find a way to defeat the spiders with the knowledge from the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope. Synopsis The Warriors and Dojo Kanojo Cho are miles beneath the Earth's surface, looking for the next Shen Gong Wu, only to encounter Jack Spicer and his Worm-Bots. After a big battle through the worms, the cavern starts to collapse, and there is the Hoduku Mouse, but it so happens they have also found the deadliest spiders alive. Instead, the Warriors retreat to the Xiaolin Temple. Master Fung explains that they will eat anything until there is nothing left to eat. Over at Chase Young's Lair, one of Chase's cats drags Jack to him. Chase inquires about the release of the spiders. After agreeing Wuya bellows in his ear like she always does, and then comes up with the idea that the Hoduku Mouse can undo the mistake he caused. Back at the Temple, the place starts to rumble and collapse; Master Fung urgently sends them to find the Hoduku Mouse and never return until they find it. After the whole place caves in, and go underground, they find the Hoduku Mouse along with Jack, Wuya, and Chase. Chase claims they should set aside their petty differences until they get rid of the spiders. Nevertheless, Jack runs for the Hoduku Mouse the same time as Omi. After the callings, they begin their showdown. The place starts to flood with mud. Jack tries to find the Hoduku Mouse under the mud, but only scoops up Omi, who uses the Orb of Tornami to wash away the mud. After Jack scoops up the Hoduku Mouse, Omi stops him by using Tornado Strike Water and the Hoduku Mouse lands on a dry piece of rock. Jack summons a horde of insects to attack Omi. The insects swarm over Omi's overwhelming and distracting him, and bring Jack the Hoduku Mouse. Instead of using it right away, Jack starts to "savor the moment" but some spiders sneak up behind him and frighten him. The place starts to give way, and the Hoduku Mouse falls into a pit of lava. Omi and Chase are forced to separate from the others. Kimiko Tohomiko throws Omi the Golden Tiger Claws to aid their escape, while the others use the Molar-2000 to escape the spiders. Back at the surface, Omi and Chase arrive at a dump-site caused by the spiders. Chase then brings Omi to his lair, giving him full permission to use the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope together, but he has to swear as a Xiaolin Warrior only to discover the weakness of the Spiders and not to destroy evil. After giving his word, they begin. Omi then concentrates on the Spiders and everything about them; they find that the lava is their only weakness. Back with the others, after attempting to escape, they come across Atlantis. However, they soon discover that spiders infest the city. Jack is whining what the Spiders are going to do to them, that Clay Bailey responds that they will suck in their fluids and such, just to tease Jack. Omi and Chase arrive at Atlantis to find Dojo is still free, so he tags along with Chase and Omi. Then after taking on many Spiders, Omi uses the Tongue of Saiping to ask one of the Spiders where the egg chamber is. The spider responds filthily. After finding the egg chamber, they find the others. Omi sets the Molar 2000 and drills it to the Earth's Core. Then spiders soon surround them. Jack double-crosses them by taking the Golden Tiger Claws and escaping. The Warriors and Chase make their escape only to be surrounded by lava. Omi uses the Black Beetle to make a float and aid their escape, while Jack escapes a monster himself. The others appear out of Old Faithful, and are greeted by spectators while Chase flies off. Omi then mentions to Kimiko that he looked to see how to destroy evil. At the end, Raimundo and Kimiko were doing their chores when he scared Dojo with one of the giant spiders they defeated. Dojo jumps out of his skin and goes to hide behind Kimiko, and Raimundo laughs at Dojo for his fear---when Kimiko gets mad at Raimundo for being mean to Dojo about his fear, Raimundo says he feels it's silly that someone could be so scared of spiders. Just then, a small spider ends up on Raimundo's hand, and he jumps out of his own clothes, which makes Kimiko and Dojo laugh at him. It's shown that the spider was actually sent by Omi, who had used the Tongue of Saiping. Omi thanks the spider for the assistance with a high-five. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Hoduku Mouse is a Shen Gong Wu that has the power to revert ones mistake. There appears to be no time limit as to when the mistake made can be undone. It is the only Shen Gong Wu to have been fought for but never used. It was in a cavern near the Earth's Core. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Showdown.png |type = Xiaolin Showdown |contest= Mud Wrestling |prize= Hodoku Mouse |competitors= Omi, Jack Spicer |wagers= Orb of Tornami, Tongue of Saiping |outcome= Jack wins |video= Xiaolin Showdown - Mud Wrestling }} Mud Wrestling Omi and Jack both grab the Hodoku Mouse at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack wagers his Tongue of Saiping against Omi's Orb of Tornami, with the game being Mud Wrestling. When the showdown starts, mud starts pouring from many different holes in the wall. The Hodoku Mouse is submerged in mud and gets washed away. Jack searches for the Wu, but finds Omi instead. Omi shoots him back with the Orb of Tornami. Omi uses the Orb to search through the mud, and the Hodoku Mouse shoots into the air and falls back down. Omi swims to where it landed, but Jack cannonballs and splashes Omi away. Omi shoots water at Jack and sends him and the Wu flying. The Hodoku Mouse lands on a rock, and Omi and Jack run for it. Jack uses the Tongue of Saiping to summon the creatures of the underworld to attack Omi, and they bring the Wu to Jack, winning the showdown for him. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown